Sobriquet of the End
by Ned Yom Psu
Summary: Sobriquet of the End is a fan written piece using content from Alex Hall's  Jadusable  ARG "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge." It follows the life of a girl named Luna who attempts to discover the importance of her role in life after her parents leave her.
1. Prologue: The Creation of a Satellite

Disclaimer: This story relays themes and characters based off of Alex Hall's (Jadusable) "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" Alternate-Reality Game, and Nintendo's _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask _videogame. All original themes, concepts, ideas, and characters are owned by Alex Hall, Nintendo, and their subsidiaries. I do not claim ownership of any original content that may or may not be reflected in this story.

Prologue: The Creation of a Satellite

This story follows the experiences of a woman named Larissa "Luna" Mizuki, a distraught and gloomy girl who was mysteriously abandoned by her parents when she was just a mere child. Frustrated with her life, Luna attempts to maintain her will to live by investing time with her longtime friend, Claire, and many small side projects. Told in her perspective, Luna goes through the major events in her adult life, and sometimes reminisces about her tough childhood. This is one of the most trying times in her life as she is met with what seems to be an unending depression that blankets her soul. All the good around her goes unrecognized as she attempts to grasp at understanding her purpose in life, and what everything around her truly means. Luna's undying quest for happiness in her bleak world is met by insurmountable blockades forged by her mind, and dark entities that have lingered around her ever since her parents disappeared. What will happen to Luna is unclear, but what is certain is that she will face some of the darkest demons known to human-kind.


	2. Chapter 1: Shrouded

Chapter 1: Shrouded

I jog down the sidewalk and slip into the closest door hoping to avoid the rain. I turn around to be met with a tight and empty room. My eyes slowly shift from wall to wall, taking in every detail to make sure that this room wasn't just a dead end. The white walls seemed to be closing in on me in the dimly lit room. My breaths grew shorter the longer I stand here idled in silence, but I feel like I should be in this room. That going through that door was predetermined, that it wasn't just chance I found this shop. I feel as if I am supposed to be here, almost like I was called here by something. Out of the corner of my eye I catch the image of a counter top with empty shelves hanging behind it. Squeaking in my new Converse, I slide over to the wooden counter and notice a large board posted to the side of it. Strange glyphs are scribbled all over it, a language that I have never seen before. It reminded me to that of Japanese, or Chinese, whatever it is I can't read it. I noticed a red line running up the wall next to the board, I glanced up to notice another sign hanging from the ceiling. Stepping back I noticed that it had black lines drawn above it to form a face. The counter was positioned right in the middle of what would be considered its mouth.

Daunted, I shuffled back to the counter and leaned over it to see if anyone was behind it. I opened my mouth to say hello, but when I went to speak I was at a lack of words. Screaming, I tried anything in an attempt to regain my speech. I tried to laugh, cough, clear my throat, whisper, but nothing seemed to make a noise. The room's air quickly started to become stale and thick, a pressure started to build in my ears. I whirled around and quickly walked to where the door was, but it was gone. Flustered, I fiercely ran my hands over the area where the door used to be in a frantic attempt to make some sense of what was happening. Am I losing my mind, or is this just a dream? It has to be a dream there is no way doors just disappear! The walls started to grow dark and shrink around me. I darted back to the counter and slid over it. Nothing but shelves lining the back wall was behind the counter. There was no back exit let alone a back room. It was me, a counter, and four walls. I leaned on the counter with both hands, staring into the blackness that now shrouds the part of the room from which I ran from. The darkness ushered a new silence that started to wrap itself around my neck. The mute environment started to choke me, I can't breathe! I grabbed and scratched at my neck hoping to tear off whatever was strangling me. My nails dug deep into my soft flesh, blood was rolling down my neck, and skin was layered under my nails. The attempts I made to gain any sanctity were fruitless; all I have managed to do was cause more pain. Is this how I was destined to die? Did this qualify as my parents 'protecting' me? Having the life torn out of my body slowly by some phantom? My arms are now dangling at my sides from the lack of air, and nothing is supporting my legs. The only thing holding me up was the darkness that has now fully surrounded me. I couldn't see the counter that was just a mere inch away from where I was hanging. A calming breeze lofted across the back of my neck. The rest of my body suddenly went limp, and thoughts were frozen in place. There are no windows in this room, where did that wind come from?

"Hello, and who are you?"


	3. Chapter 2: Good Morning

Chapter 2: Good Morning

I shot upright as my alarm went off. My breaths were heavy and stagnant. So, it was just a dream after all? My clock's ringing pounded against my head. Eight-o-three, awesome, I hate early mornings especially on my days off. I turn the alarm clock off as I melted out of my old mattress. It now has a me-shaped dent where I always like to sleep, and it is starting to give me back issues. I'll have to rotate it when I get the chance, but for now I have to get ready. I promised my friend Claire that we would meet for coffee this lovely Wednesday morning. After popping some aspirin to deal with my head, I threw on some cloths, knotted up my good Converse, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on a little make-up, and dragged my feet out the door and down the hall. Off I was into the world once again, but luckily there were only a few clouds in the sky today.

As I fumbled with my keys outside of my car, a hush fell on the parking lot. It was that kind of moment where there is little to no noise at all, like everything just got very relaxed. The cars' colors started to blend in with the asphalt, and the trees bellowed a soft sigh as they bended in the breeze. I don't know how long I stood standing, staring down the road at the dead end blocked by a man made rockery. It almost felt like someone was painting a picture for me. An image that was supposed to be telling me something, but just like me, the scenery was at loss of words as well. A gust of wind hurled me out of my trance, I quickly unlocked and threw open the car door. As I drove out of the apartment complex's drive, I glared into my review mirror, trying to see if I missed something in that moment. To hope and notice a carving in the boulders that lined the back, letters floating in the breeze, or even a knothole in a tree that I never have seen before. Something to put my unnerving curiosity at ease. My concentration was broken by a BMW SUV that vroomed into the view of my mirror. I slowly started to ebb out onto the busy road and stopped to turn my head around to see if I couldn't get one last glance. This idea was foiled by the slowly encroaching BMW that seemed to be devouring my back bumper. They honked at me and I replied with a kind flip of the finger. It was most certainly not my morning.

I pulled into one of the many local Starbucks that littered our streets. I drug myself out of the car and waded through the packed coffee shop until I could found the line. I was confused at first to see so many people in the store and get to the counter with no one in front of me. I ordered some Green Tea and asked for a molasses cookie seeing as how I forgot about breakfast. Waiting for my tea at the other end of shop, I saw my friend Claire stumbling around the maze of occupied chairs, avoiding to the best of her ability to trip over anyone.

"Hey Claire," I mumbled as I grabbed my tea, "enjoying the ambiance?"

"Hi Luna, and of course I am! I like it when it's busy in here; it makes it feel a little more welcoming in here." That's Claire for you, always looking on the brighter side of the jammed coffee shop.

"How about we go sit down so I could enjoy my little breakfast in comfort?" I exclaimed while motioning to my cookie with tea in hand.

"Sure, but that's if we can find a table. I was standing in the corner waiting for you to show up. I got here five minutes ago and no one has budged since. I am guessing they come for the coffee, but stay for the free Wi-Fi."

"Let's try outside. I thought I saw a few empty tables on the way in."

"Everyone is sitting inside because not only is it chilly outside, but the weatherman said it was going to rain today. I'd rather not get my new Coach wet."

"You and your handbags, I will never understand why you enjoy lugging that sack around. If it rains we'll come back inside, how about that?"

"It isn't a 'sack' Luna, it is an authentic Coach purse and it is adorable. Plus it is the only good fall bag I have after you spilled your last tea all over my old one."

"Hey, that was on accident, and it got your new 'boyfriend' to shell out the dough for a new one." I smirked as I led her out the door to the nearest table.

"Jealous much?"

"Oh yes, I envy you Claire. Having that hunk of a man Matt following me around all day is my _dream_." I said mockingly while taking a seat in the metal-laced chair.

"Sarcasm is so hurtful, and you wear it poorly. At least I have someone to take care of me." My eyes fell to my Grande Green Tea. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"Don't worry about. I know what you meant and it is okay. Reality is reality right? As bleak as you make it."

"Oh Luna, don't talk like that! I didn't mean to point out your situation, and you know that I will always be there to take care of you when need be."

"I know you will Claire, I know."


	4. Chapter 3: Snared

Chapter 3: Snared

My family has always been a touchy subject for me. When I was little, my parents let me go to one of Claire's slumber parties. I was always the oddball out among the feminine kind, but Claire always tried to make me feel accepted with the other girls. She has always been my best friend, and probably will be until the end of time. I tried my best to integrate myself with the other girls, but I always felt awkward because I never shared much in common with them. I wasn't too into boys yet, we didn't share the same kind of music, and we didn't even watch the same television shows. The strange thing is I had a bad feeling through the entire night, as if I was never going to see my family again. When I woke up in the morning I called my parents to come pick me up. The phone rang, but all I got was the answering machine. All the other girls eventually left until it was just me and Claire were left. We sat at the big living room window staring out into the street, hoping to see my parents pull up in their trademark blue station wagon. Claire drearily gazed through the window pane as I grew bored and started to stare at the window's border, taking in the thick white paint layered over older shades of white and yellow. Eventually, Claire's mom stepped in and offered to take me home. After some persuasion, I reluctantly agreed to go if Claire came with me. It was the longest, and quietest, car ride of my life. I only lived a few minutes from Claire's house, but those few minutes felt like hours. Her mom had the radio on, but I was deaf to its blabber. All I could hear is the squeal of the brakes as we grinded to a halt in front of my house. My parents' car was missing from the driveway, and they never park it in the garage because it was always filled to the brim with old boxes of my dad's junk. I ran up to the door with my over-night bag slung over my shoulder. My little hands fiercely pumped against the skyscraper like door. The door looked like it was bending under the weight of the world, or at least its secrets. I felt as if that door was going to fall backwards and crush me.

Claire and her mother walked up behind me and Claire asked why my parents weren't home. I told them that they may have left to get something before picking me up. It wasn't unusual for my mother to neglect to inform others about her plans for the day, but my father was typically good at making those arrangements, especially when it came to me. Claire's mom asked if there was a spare key lying around so we could go in and wait for them at least. I remembered that there was one usually behind the stone statue we had 'guarding' the front door. That statue was something I was afraid of my whole life, and still am to an extent this day. It is just one of those bad images that you can't strike from your memory no matter how hard you try. It was about only three feet tall and solid gray. It looked like it was hand carved, and that many mistakes were made during its creation. The statue had a bulky pair of misshapen boots, a set of shorts that stopped just above the knees, a long hat that covered most of its hair and neck, and a tight shirt that molded around its penguin shaped torso. The statue's arms looked to be pressed against its sides, and the heels of its feet met together straight down the center of its body forming a perfect, straight, pose. Everything about it seemed unnatural, the 'attire,' the awkward stance, and the abomination of a face that it had. The face is what has been burned into the back of my eyes for eternity. First, you would see two pointy, elf-like, ears that adorned the sides of its head. Then your eyes would slowly move inward, right over the hair that draped over the inside of its ears, until you were met with an inhuman grin. An undecipherable grimace matched with wide, flat, lips that framed its boxed teeth. Its 'smile' looked more to that of a nut-cracker who just bit into a rock, forced and agitated. Then your eyes would shift up over its pig imprinted nose and onto its eyes. Those eyes, a resting ground for the demised. Gazing into those wide oval eyes you get an overwhelming sense of cold, emptiness, and even death rush through your body until it finally pierces your heart. They were the kinds of voids that your soul could get lost in perpetual blackness. Sometimes when I was looking into those sinister holes, I would want to scream at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would call back to me. The sense of loneliness blanketed me every time I would even glance at it, a kind of solitude that would drive anyone to the brink of madness. If I stared into those hostile eyes long enough, I undoubtedly would've been devoured by the monster that rests within that statue. A daunting creature that no one could vanquish, not even Superman would've been able to save me from its clenched jaws. If the world was going to ever be engulfed by flames, I am sure that statue's insanity would get to me first.

I didn't want to look like a scaredy-cat in front of Claire and her mom, so I felt obligated to retrieve the key myself. With cat like speed, I nabbed the key from behind the statue and opened the door to find only an empty house waiting for me. The house was as cool inside as it was outside; someone neglected to turn the heater on when they woke up. I dropped my back on the parquet and bolted into the kitchen. I didn't see my mom in there so I ran into the living room to find that my dad was missing as well. I dashed up the staircase and started throwing open every door possible. After going through the bathroom, guest room, and my room, I came to my parents' room. I slowly nudged the already cracked door open to be met with a mess of a room. The bed remained unmade from its prior use, the closet door was open, and clothes were strewn out all over the floor and bed. The full luggage set that my parents owned were all opened and scattered across the room; all of them were half packed with jumbles of clothing and hygienic tools. I crept around the bedroom, doing my best not to disturb anything, and peered into the closet. There was a large gap where some of the clothes were, and an assortment of boxes that seemed to have been knocked over in the flurry. I looked over my shoulder back towards the bed and noticed that not all the suitcases were there. The largest one, and arguably my mother's favorite, was missing. It was her favorite because not only was it her favorite color, yellow, but there was a hidden compartment in the lining of the case. I and my mom were the only ones who knew about it, and liked to hide things from my dad in it. Whatever they had packed in that suitcase they felt it important enough to take over all the others though. I thumped back downstairs and into the living room to see Claire sitting with her mother on the couch. They looked at me with heavy eyes, almost already expectant of what I was going to tell them. They handed a note to me titled "Dear Larissa," my actual name. I can't forget what it read.

"Dear Larissa,

We are sorry that we couldn't have discussed this face to face with you, but we don't believe that we could get any words across to you. Me and your mother have to leave for a while, and may not see you for a long time. We regret not being able to tell you why we have to go, but we aren't for good reason. We want to protect you until the bitter end, and omitting a few details will keep you safe from some of the bad in the world. Lies of omission are a dangerous thing because they can skew ones' path, but they can also be used to save another. I wish I could write a longer note to you, but we are short on time as it is, and your mother is pushing me out the door as I write this up. Don't ever forget your name though sweetie, it was given to you for good reason. We love you and never forget that, we would be staying if we didn't. We'll miss you, my little moon child.

Love – Dad and Mom"

Larissa Mizuki, that's my birth given title. It's what my parents wanted to have me called and I know it has some significance, but I just don't know what. My father was always a little eccentric, but he did have his moments where his 'foresight' did impress. I am sure it was all luck when he predicted something that actually came true. I wonder if he predicted abandoning his own child?


End file.
